


Spider-Woman: Back To Basics

by IcamefromWattPad



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Andre Parker is a POC, F/M, cause why the hell not, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcamefromWattPad/pseuds/IcamefromWattPad
Summary: We all know about Peter Parker being bit by a radioactive spider. Uncle Ben. Twipping webs. Blah blah blah.But what if he was never bitten by a radioactive or to put into other words. What if he was never even born.OrAndre Parker is a normal kid from Queens. Was bitten by a radioactive spider, Uncle Ben got shot and died. And now goes around in a black and white suit fighting crime in honor of her late Uncle.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

A spiders web blew in the wind. Pictures of a family and friends were pinned in the room. A mug that was once filled with coffee was spilling on the floor. A NASA poster and an model rocket sat high up perched like a bird in a nest. Post-it notes filled with remainders were posted on the gray walls. 

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep

A phone vibrated until a hand catches before it fell to the ground. “All units advised. I repeat all units advised. 10-10. Location: Fisk Tower.”

A head popped up from the covers. 

“Fisk?” 

She hopped out of the bed and then stumbled to the kitchen. She then spotted a pink note from the counter. Picking it up she read “ Off to work early today. Love Aunt May.”

She then threw it away when she heard activity from the police radio icon she created inside her phone. She grabbed her black and white suit and struggled to put it on. She slipped on a piece of paper that was on the ground and with a “ oof” fell on her butt. 

“Rent Over-Due Last Warning.” 

She sighed. Ever since Uncle Ben’s death money has been tight. Aunt May was working a few extra shifts to keep a roof over there head and food on the table. And although Andre was thankful for that her crazy metabolism never thought it was enough. So she took it upon herself to look for a job that would benefit the two. At first Aunt May was against it saying she was a kid. She should be worrying about school not money problems. 

But when Andre started looking for a job anyways, May realized she wasn’t stopping her anytime soon. 

“10-23.”

“Shots fired! We— backup!”

Statics from her phone interrupted her thoughts. She quickly got up and pulled on her mask taking a second to take a breather. 

She jumped out of her window and shot a web to the nearest building. And with a ‘woo’ she pulled herself up in the air. This never gets old. She thought. 

She then arrived to the scene of the crime landing on a telephone pole. The lenses of her mask narrowed zooming in where a group of men were shooting at the police. They all had the same outfit. Purple shortsleeved shirts, thick baggy pants, and the grand prize. A chest vest with in big white letters ‘FISK’.

“What’s with the Mohawks? A tad bit excessive, don’t you think?” She muttered. 

“You shouldn’t have stood in our way.” She heard one of the men say. He pointed a gun to the police officer who had trouble getting up. 

“Say night-night officer.” 

Just has he was about to pull the trigger a strand of webbing landed on the roof of the gun. It was then pulled out of his hands from a figure. The figure then started twirling the gun in it’s hand. Whistling it started to come in the broad daylight.

“Heya fellas! Missed me? I know I sure didn’t.” 

“Spiderwoman! Shoot her!”

Gunshots erupted. 

Spider-Woman leaped out of the way throwing the gun somewhere far away. “Spiderwoman? Who the hell is Spiderwoman? It’s Spider-Woman with a hypen.” She teased punching one of the men square it face. She webbed him up between two walls when her Spidey-sense started tingling. Oh boy

She jumped just in the nick of time when a bullet almost shot her in the ribs. “There’s a little pause between the the words -punch- but don‘t worry -kick- not a lot of people get it.” She then grabbed a trash can lid and then threw it knocking out 3 of the men Captain America- Style. “Man, I’am good at this. Captain Grandpa will be proud.” She joked webbing the last of the men. 

“Okay now to Marshmallows Tower.” She shot a web and swung away. 

“Aw man! Why do we always have to cleanup the Web-Heads mess?” One of the cops pouted.   
{***}

Explosions and gunshots echoed through the street. “Jeez this place looks like hell!” She exclaimed. The building where the FISK agents were shooting from was half gone. “Looks like the cops are having trouble. Surely they won’t mind if I join in the fun.” 

She jumped over the fence surrounding the tower and swung to the scene.

“SWAT is coming in.”

“Helicopter down! We need reinforcements!”

“Can I technically be counted as “reinforcements”?

“Oh please don’t tell me that’s who I think it is.” One of the cops sighed. 

“Aw come on guys! Cut me some slack!” She swung in and landed on top of one of the SWAT vehicles. “Aw great the spider-freaks here.” If it waren’t for her spider hearing she would have missed it. “Hey excuse me.” She started turning to the cop. “If it waren’t for me those drug lords last week would have gotten away.” She said glancing at his badge. “Officer Jameson huh -it seems like the people who hate me are people with Jameson in their names- look how about you shut up and keep shooting.” She retorted swinging closer to the henchman. 

She shot webs and pulled them inside a web-cocoon. She kicks down the door and runs inside. Flipping and dodging the bullets the Fisk agents were shooting at her. She leaped up on one of the windows and thwipped a string of web onto one of the agents face. “Aw gross!” He yelled in disgust immediately his hands reached on his face trying to peal away the sticky substance. Spider-Woman then took this as her chance. 

She thwipped yet another string of web throwing him in the air. As soon as his body touched the ceiling she threw more webs sticking him on the ceiling. She turned back to the rest of the agents, grabbed a piece of railing and flanged towards them instantly knocking out all of them. 

“Well not too shabby Spider-Woman.” She mumbled to herself dusting some dirt of her hands. 

She then thwipped a web and slung herself before the cops came. Even though it’s been almost a year since she started, the cops still have a grudge on her because she has a secret identity. 

After she left the Fisk Tower she stopped a few robberies here and there, helped an elder walk down the street, and rescued a cat from a tree. Now she was sitting criss-cross on top of a building eating a sandwich. “Well looks like another successful day as your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Woman.” She said watching the sun set below the glass windows of skyscrapers.


	2. I’am sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw this whole story is just basically going to be about Andre Parker and how she navigates being a superhero whilst dealing with her personal life.

Dear Everyone, 

I am so sorry but I can continue this story. I got hit with major writing block and have no clue what to write next. I decided to change this story completely. So yes Andre and everyone else is going to stay but I decided to take Erik Killmonger, T’Challa, and Shuri out. As much as I enjoy their characters I don’t know much about them to write about. I have just lost interest in this story mostly because of the things I’am dealing with right now. 

Also just a heads up this story is based of the Marvel Spider-Man ps4 game thus why Kingpin is in there and also why the Chapter 1 seemed like the intro for the game. I’ll try my best to not copy a lot of the games elements in the story.

I hope you guys understand since this is my first fic I have ever released on the internet. Ever.

-ICameFromWattpad


	3. Chapter 2

When Andre got back she was exhausted. She stopped numerous robberies and then Shocker got out of prison. As usual she sent him back but he also tore up her suit. She shoved it in the far corner of her closet reminding herself to buy more fabric so she can sew it back again. Andre flopped on the couch releasing a long tired sigh. 

Reaching the remote she turned on the T.V. Andre flipped through channels but neither of them were interesting. Until she got to the news channel. 

“We are at Fisk Tower where Spider-Woman was seen battling Fisk workers. Police say they are in investigation of what could have happened here. If you look behind me you can see the destruction left of the battle between the police and Spider-Woman vs. Fisk workers, but construction workers are fixing the damage as we speak....”

The camera then zoomed to the destruction left behind. Andre winced. She hated having to battle super-villains and leave big damage behind. The camera then zoomed back to the news lady. 

“Here right now we have the CEO of Fisk Tower, Wilson Fisk....”

In came the huge body of Fisk who was so large the camera man had to face the camera upwards. 

“Mr. Wilson, what do you think went down in here?”

“Well ma’am I myself do not know what happened here. Of course I am a noble man who wants to do good in the city. That is what Fisk Towers is for...”

What a lier. Andre thought turning up the volume.

“Mr. Wilson what is your opinion of Spider-Woman interfering?”

Andre can tell Fisk was deep in thought. Fisk then gave a tight smile.

“Well Miss I can assure you I don’t think Spider-Woman was ‘interfering’. She was just leaping into action because she wants to take care of the city as much as I do...”

Andre turned off the T.V. I’ve heard enough she thought.

Andre looked at the clock in the kitchen. 9:02. Aunt May would be here by now. As in cue a yawn escaped her mouth. She turned her body to the other side, to try to find a comfortable place. She heard the front door rattle seconds before she drifted into sleep.

{...}

The next day when Andre woke up she realized she was on her bed. Aunt May most have carried me here. She then blushed with the fact of her Aunt carrying her like a little baby. Andre hopped out of bed and went inside the bathroom. She grabbed her toothpaste and toothbrush and started to brush her teeth. After she was done she washed her face and picked up a hairbrush. She brushed her thick curly hair (with maximum difficulty). She went back to her room and picked out her clothes. A white shirt, a jean jacket, a pair of black jeans with rips on the knees, a light blue converse, and a black beanie. 

She snatched her teal shoulder bag and head out of her room.

{…}

Andre peered over the stairs to see her Aunt May in the kitchen. “Hey Aunt May”   
“Good Morning Andre!” Aunt May smiled. Andre placed her shoulder bag on the ground and pulled out a chair. “So Andre,pancakes?” May asked placing a few pancakes on a plate. “Yes please!” She chirped. May set the plate on the table as she got maple syrup and sat next to her. “Andre anything going on school?” May asked starting a conversation. Andre swallowed her food before answering “ Nope start A’s. As usual.” 

“Really anything?”

“No.”

“Oh. How about boys?” Aunt May said wiggling her eyebrows.

“What!? No Aunt May of course not?! Andre said giggling.

“Aw I wanted some grand kids.” May mocked disappointment.

Andre’s giggling turned into laughter. She looked back at her Aunt who was having her own time giggling. Andre beamed. Ever since her uncle’s death she didn’t think she will ever be the same again. When Uncle Ben died it seemed, a piece of her heart died along with him. And even though to this day that hole in her heart hasn’t exactly been filled. She’s grateful that she has wonderful friends and family who support her. Because nothing else is better then that. 

{…}

Andre walked in to the noisy halls of Midtown School of Science and Tech. All though last year the noise would have been deafening due to her enhanced senses. But after a while of practice she managed to somehow turn the noises down on her command.

“Hey Andi!”

Andre turned her head around to see a familiar red head racing towards her.

“Heya M.J.”

M.J. hunched her back and placed her hands over her knees to catch her breath. “Are you okay?” Andre asked a hint of amusement in her voice. “Y-yeah...I’am fine..It’s just....you walk fast.” When M.J. finally got up Andre can see she was wearing a purple shirt, black leggings, and brown boots. “So Andi! I was wondering if I could introduce you to someone.” M.J. said her blue eyes twinkling. Andre raised her eyebrow and before she could answer, M.J. grabbed her wrist and pulled her. “M.J.! Where the hell are you taking me!?” She yelled over the chattering students.

“You’ll see.” 

Andre didn’t need her spidey-sense to know she didn’t like the sound of that.

{…}

Andre was right. She didn’t like the sound of it.

“You want me to do what?!” 

“I want you to meet the new kid.”

Andre gave M.J. a sharp look. “There is now way in hell I’am going to do that! I can barely even speak to the people that go to my school! What makes you think I would have a conversation with the new kid?” 

M.J. gave a smile. “Don’t worry I think you would really like him. He’s a science nerd too. Just like you.” 

“M.J. your a science nerd too.”

“But I have other hobbies then mixing chemicals and stuff.” She stated playfully punching her arm. “Like your band?” M.J. nodded. They started to make small talk until they both stopped by a locker that was being occupied. Before Andre can ask why they stopped, M.J. already tapped her finger on their shoulder. The figure then closed their locker.

Andre’s heart leaped from her chest.

In front of her was the most attractive person she had ever seen. He had brown tousled hair, a sharp jawline, deep chocolate eyes, and was tall. He seemed he was around 5’10-5’12. While Andre was pathetically in 5’3-5’4. Even M.J. was in a decent 5’6. 

“Hey Harry!” M.J. cheerfully waved. The angel (now know as Harry) grinned. “M.J.! Been a long time since we last meet.” He chuckled. M.J. placed a hand on his shoulder. “Andre this is Harry Osborn. Harry Osborn, this is Andre Parker.” “Nice to meet you.” He greeted extending his hand. Andre shook his hand “N-Nice to meet you too.” She mentally cursed herself for stuttering. But to her surprise (and great relief) Harry smiled back. The first bell rung indicating that students must get their asses to their classrooms.

“Well looks like we gotta get to class.” M.J. said wrapping her arm around Andre’s shoulder (much to her annoyance). “Well looks like I’ll see you girls later.” He looks at Andre before continuing “ Especially you.” And with that he turned around and started to walk away before spinning his head and winking at Andre. 

Aw shit. Andre thought,

{…}

As M.J. and Andre started walking toward their class, Andre kept noticing how M.J. kept glancing at her. “What?” She asked. M.J. turned to look at Andre with a sly grin. “ I think the question we should be asking is. What was going on with you and Harry.” Andre scrunched her face in confusion.

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh I think you know exactly, what I mean.”

{…}

The school day when pretty quick, just a few annoying taunts from Flash Thompson. Finally the school bell rang and Andre quickly stuffed everything inside her backpack. She said one last goodbye to M.J. before taking off. She ran to an alleyway and took off her backpack. She unzipped her zipper and grabbed her suit. Finally she thought. She webbed her backpack to a close by dumpster and and thwipped a web. Landing on top of a roof Andre grabbed her earbuds and her phone in the pockets of her suit. In Da Club by 50 cent started playing in her ears. Placing her phone inside her pockets she jumped off the building. She felt the wind whoosh past her as she plummeted. 

She shot a web and begin swinging through the streets of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! This is bad I hate this.  
> Anyways, I thought of this idea in 3 a.m. reading fem! Peter Parker fics and I thought “Heh. That’s a good idea. I should make one.” 
> 
> And so I did.
> 
> Btw. The suit Andre is wearing is the Spider-Gwen suit because 
> 
> 1\. I really love it I think it is a good spider-suit (especially the hood)
> 
> 2\. I think it fits with Andre’s personality (if that makes sense.)


End file.
